John Dorie (Fear)/Staffel 5
"Gekommen, um zu Helfen" John und die Gruppe fliegen in einem Flugzeug, nachdem sie im Radio eine Nachricht von jemandem namens Logan gehört haben. Das Flugzeug stürzt jedoch mitten im Wald in einem unbekannten Gebiet ab. Im Flugzeug hilft John Morgan, einige Beißer zu töten, und geht, um June zu finden. Von außerhalb des umgestürzten Cockpits schießt John auf die an den Fenstern kriechenden Beißer und befreit June. Dann geht er mit Althea nach draußen, um sich Bügelsägen zu schnappen, mit denen sie Luciana befreien. Sie legen sie auf eine Trage und Althea gibt Alicia ihre Waffe. Alicia übernimmt die Führung, aber Annie fährt mit einem Lastwagen vor. Max sagt, es ist ihre Schwester, also packen sie alle in den Van und gehen. Auf der Straße, sagt Annie, sind Beißer das geringste Problem. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wo du gelandet bist, oder?“, Fragt sie sie auf mysteriöse Weise und sagt, dass sie sich von diesem Bereich fernhält, sich dort aber kürzlich festgefahren hat. Morgan sagt, sie versuchen einem Mann zu helfen, den sie im Radio kennengelernt haben, Logan, der behauptet, sein Platz sei umzingelt worden. Annie hält den Van an und sagt, der Ort sei schlimmer als es scheint. Sie kommen zu einem Tor, das aus Beißer besteht, die mit ihrem eigenen Darm verkettet sind. Am Baum über ihnen hängen Köpfe von Beiern, die an Zweigen hängen. Annie sagt, sie sind überall in der Gegend und sie weigert sich durchzufahren. Morgan sagt, dass sie gehen werden und Annie erinnert ihn daran, dass er diesen Kerl nicht einmal kennt, aber Morgan will es trotzdem versuchen. Annie warnt ihn, es lohnt sich besser, als Alicia den Zaun abschneidet und sie durchreiten. Später kommt die Gruppe zu einer Raststätte, um nach Logan zu suchen, findet aber den Platz leer. Sie tragen Luciana hinein, als John und Althea den Ort inspizieren. Morgan versucht vergeblich, Logan im Radio zu erreichen. Alicia berichtet, dass niemand hier ist und dass etwas los sein muss. Annie erschrickt und sagt ihren Brüdern, dass sie jetzt gehen müssen. Alicia versucht sie zu beruhigen, aber Max richtet sein Gewehr auf sie und warnt sie, bald zu gehen. Die Kinder gehen, als June die Stange aus Lucianas Schulter zieht. Eine Weile später erhält Morgan einen Funkanruf von Logan. Er sagt, er sei das "L" in "C & L", was das Logo auf allen LKW-Ausrüstungen ist. Er gibt zu, dass er Claytons Weltanschauung nie geteilt hat und er ließ sie zu dem entferntesten Truck Stop fliegen, von dem er wusste, damit sie kampflos übernehmen konnten. Alicia erinnert ihn daran, dass sie ein Flugzeug abgestürzt haben, um ihm zu helfen, und Logan sagt, dass er nur versucht, zurückzuerobern, was ihm gehört, anstatt sie zu verletzen. Er unterbricht die Kommunikation und geht weg. In dieser Nacht sagt John June, er sei optimistisch in die Zukunft und behauptet, sie hätten das ganze Glück der Welt. Sie sagt, er habe ihr geholfen, als sie dachte, niemand könne es, damit sie den Menschen in Zukunft helfen könnten. "Unvermeidbarer Schmerz" John, Morgan und Alicia kehren zur Absturzstelle zurück und entdecken, dass all ihre Waffen und Vorräte fehlen. Morgan findet ein Zeichen, dass jemand Althea und ihre Ausrüstung mitgenommen hat. Die drei trennten sich und suchten nach ihr. John ging zurück zum Truck Stop. Er kommt, um June und Luciana mitzuteilen, dass Morgan und Alicia nach Norden und sie nach Süden fahren sollen, während Luciana am Bahnhof bleiben soll. Er gibt ihr einen seiner Revolver zum Schutz. Im Wald strahlt John Morgan und Alicia aus, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ihr Truck kaputt ist. Alicia warnt ihn vor den radioaktiven Beißer, die er nicht töten kann, ohne ihre eigene Gesundheit zu gefährden. Eine Weile später folgen John und June einem Schild zu einem nahe gelegenen Lager, um die Kinder zu finden. Sie kommen an, um Hütten voller Wanderer und mehrere Patronenkisten auf dem Boden zu finden. In dieser Nacht trifft sich John mit den anderen Radiosendern und der Gruppe auf dem Campingplatz, wo Grace die Wanderer in den Kabinen inspiziert und bestätigt, dass sie der Strahlung ausgesetzt waren. Er begleitet June dann, als sie ein Auto inspiziert, um zur Truck-Haltestelle zurückzukehren, als sie einen Funkanruf von Luciana erhalten, der ihnen mitteilt, dass sie ein Flugzeug von Strand bekommen und dass die Langstreckenantenne vom Wind weggenommen wurde. June befiehlt ihr dann, wieder einzutreten, da die Kommunikation unterbrochen wird. Danach hört John zu, wie Morgan Grace sagt, dass sie ihr helfen wird, den Rest ihrer Freunde zu finden, aber sie lehnt ab und enthüllt, dass sie der Strahlung ausgesetzt war und nur eine begrenzte Zeit zum Leben hat und das Leben anderer nicht riskieren möchte. Morgan erinnert sie daran, dass sie immer auf der anderen Seite des Funkgeräts sind, wenn sie sie braucht, und Grace bittet sie, sie zu kontaktieren, wenn sie mehr von ihren Leuten finden. An der Raststätte kommen John und die Gruppe an und wecken Luciana, die immer noch unter Medikamente steht und Angst hat, dass die Toten warten. Draußen hängen die Köpfe an einer Plakatwand. "Der San Antonio Spaltschuss" John und die Gruppe töten mehrere Zombiebarrieren auf verschiedenen Straßensperren, um Althea zu finden, während sie Kreise auf einer Karte kreuzen und einen Umkreis bilden. Auf der Straße fahren John und June aus der Funkreichweite und finden eine weitere Straßensperre. Sie nähern sich und geraten sofort unter Beschuss. Sie müssen sich in ihren Van zurückziehen und durch die Barriere fahren. Sie kommen zu einer Ranch namens Humbug's Gulch, von der John sagt, dass sie seinem alten Revier ähnelt, und behauptet, dass sie dort Waffen finden können. Sie betreten eines der Gebäude und finden ein Schließfach voller Waffen und Munition. Danach gehen sie mitten im Sturm nach draußen, um zum Van zurückzukehren. Plötzlich nähert sich ein Fremder und schießt auf sie, wodurch sie sich zurückziehen. Er schießt auf einen der Reifen, aber John hält den Fremden mit seiner Waffe auf. Er rennt zu ihm und wird von ihn mit vorgehaltener Waffe festgehalten. "Wo ist sie ?!", fragt er, wird aber von June von hinten bewusstlos geschlagen. Sie tragen ihn ins Gebäude, wo sie ihn fesseln. John kramt an seinen Sachen herum und findet Karten aus anderen Bundesstaaten und Notizen von einer Person. Der Fremde wacht auf und schreit John zu, er solle die Notizen ablegen. John sagt ihm, dass sie ihm nur helfen wollen, aber er besteht darauf, dass niemand ihm helfen kann. John fragt nach die Zombieblockaden, bekommt aber keine Antwort. Später verbarrikadieren John und June die Türen mit Möbeln und beschließen, aufs Dach zu steigen und die Stadt zu Fuß zu verlassen. Der Fremde bietet ihnen sein Auto an, aber sie bestehen darauf, dass er mit ihnen kommt. Er enthüllt schließlich, dass er Dwight heißt und erzählt ihnen von seiner Mission, seine Frau Sherry zu finden. Sie geben sich die Hand, als John sich und June vorstellt. Dwight lacht über ihre Namen und John bindet ihn schließlich los. Die Infizierten brechen in die Bar ein, als sie aus dem Fenster im zweiten Stock entkommen. Dwight springt jedoch vom Dach und zwingt sie, ihm zu folgen. Er enthüllt John, dass er die toten "Beißer" nennt und sie bemühen sich, wegzukommen. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zum Auto, aber Dwight geht in die andere Richtung und macht eine Pause für ihren Van. Er sagt über das Walkie zu John und June und erklärt, wie Sherry ihm auf ihren Reisen Nachrichten hinterlassen hat und wie er dachte, er würde den nächsten im Auto finden, aber es gibt keinen. "Ich habe Sherry gesucht, ich weiß nicht, mindestens ein Jahr", sagt er. June erzählt Dwight letztendlich, dass sie den Van gefunden haben, ohne dass jemand daran beteiligt war. Er bietet jedoch die Hoffnung, dass Sherry am Leben sein könnte. Dwight erklärt, dass er es nicht verdient, Sherry zu finden. "Ich werde sie nie finden", beklagt er, als er seine Waffe in seiner Hand hält. June versucht, ihn davon abzubringen, sich umzubringen, und sagt, Sherry sei immer noch da draußen und er könne ihr das nicht antun. Dwight legt seine Waffe nieder und schluchzt und sagt ihnen, dass er nicht zu ihnen zurückkehren kann. John sagt, dass er das ihnen überlassen soll. John erschießt die meisten Infizierten und überlässt Dwight einen Weg, um endlich zu fliehen. Es macht ihn kaum aus, bevor er von einem Infizierten gepackt wird. Auf dem Boden fordert John ihn auf, seine Axt zu heben, und John schießt darauf. Die Kugeln spalten sich und töten zwei Untote gleichzeitig. In dieser Nacht erklärt John Dwight, dass die Nummer aus dem Auto nicht mit der Registrierung übereinstimmt, was bedeutet, dass Sherry immer noch da draußen sein könnte. Dann dankt er June dafür, dass er Dwight vor den Selbstmordversuch gerettet hat und gesteht, dass er darüber nachgedacht hat, wie er seine Liebe zu ihr gezeigt hat. Sie umarmen und küssen sich. Plötzlich kommen Morgan, Alicia und Luciana in der Stadt an. Dwight geht zu Morgan und ruft seinen Namen. John und die Gruppe sind schockiert, dass sie sich kennen. Dwight erklärt seine Mission und entschuldigt sich für das, was mit den Saviors geschehen ist, aber Morgan versichert ihm, dass sie später reden können. "Wir versuchen von vorne zu beginnen", erklärt er. Alicia fragt Dwight nach der Zombiebarrikade, Dwight bringt sie dann zu einer. Auf einer Straßensperre sind John und die Gruppe dabei, diese abzubauen, als Max sie über das Walkie kontaktiert und sagt, sie seien auf dem Weg zum Truck Stop. Unterwegs stellen sie fest, dass ein Van auf der Straße stehen geblieben ist. Drinnen finden sie einen verängstigen Dylan, der auf dem Rücksitz weint. Alicia versucht ihn zu beruhigen und fragt, wo Max und Annie sind, aber sie bekommt keine Antwort. "Der Kleine Prinz" John und die Gruppe kommen mit mehreren Teilen ihres Flugzeugs am Truck Stop an. Dann hört er zu, wie Morgan die Kinder bittet, zusammen zu bleiben und ihnen zu helfen, das Flugzeug wieder zusammenzubauen, damit sie die Gegend gemeinsam verlassen können. "Wir können, weil wir das Unmögliche schon getan haben", sagt er. Luciana gibt bekannt, dass sie gemeinsam über die Berge fliegen werden. Dylan tritt vor und stimmt zu. Eine Weile später machen sich John und Dwight bereit, hinauszugehen und weiter nach Sherry zu suchen. Er sagt June, dass sie bald zurück sein werden und küsst sie. John hört dann zu, als June Dwight auch sagt, dass er ihn aus Ärger heraushält. Auf der Straße ist Dwight frustriert über die Suche nach Sherry. John ist optimistisch, June gefunden zu haben. Er fragt, wie sie aufgeteilt wurden. "Wir haben uns getrennt, bevor wir uns getrennt haben", sagt Dwight. John zeigt Dwight die Scrabble-Teile, von denen June ihm erzählte, dass sie ihn liebten. Dwight sagt John, dass er hofft, dass die Apokalypse seinen Optimismus niemals zerstören wird, aber John sagt, dass die Apokalypse ihn tatsächlich besser gemacht hat. John und Dwight suchen dann in einer Bar, in der ein Mann tot ist. Dwight erklärt, dass Sherry ihren Ring und alles aufgegeben hat, um ihn zu retten. "Der einzige Grund, warum ich noch am Leben bin, ist wegen ihr", sagt er. Dwight erklärt, dass die Person, die ihn weggeschickt hat, sich in ihn hineinversetzt fühlte und seine Frau genug liebte, um ihn nicht zu töten. Er sagt, er braucht etwas von Johns Glück. Plötzlich findet John eine Restaurantquittung mit dem Wort "Honey". John greift nach einem Bleistift und zeichnet das Papier nach, um eine Nachricht von Sherry zu enthüllen. "Ich habe die ganze Zeit auf der falschen Straße gesucht", sagt Dwight voller Ehrfurcht. Als Dwight in einem großen Haus ankommt, findet er das Auto, das er in der Registrierung von Sherry gefunden hat. Er durchsucht das Haus, während John im Handschuhfach eine Nachricht von Sherry findet. Darin sagt sie Dwight, sie solle aufhören, nach ihr zu suchen, weil sie es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn er dabei stirbt und sie ihn immer lieben würde. John faltet den Zettel zusammen und starrt durch die Windschutzscheibe, unsicher, was er damit anfangen soll. Dwight verlässt aufgeregt das Haus und erzählt John, dass er Vorräte gefunden hat, also muss Sherry dort gewesen sein und behauptet, er sei optimistisch. Er fragt John, ob er etwas im Auto gefunden hat und John lügt und sagt, dass er es nicht gefunden hat. Dwight sagt, dass es keine Rolle spielt, da er glaubt, dass er Sherry näher kommt, und dankt ihm auch, dass er ihm Hoffnung gegeben hat. "Boden unter den Füßen" John und Dwight suchen auf der Straße, als June ihn kontaktiert und warnt, dass der Reaktor bald zusammenbricht und er sich beeilen muss. John ist bereit, sich zurückzuziehen und Dwight besteht darauf, allein zurückzubleiben. Dies veranlasst John fast, Dwight von dem Brief zu erzählen, den er gefunden hat, aber Dwights Sinn für Hoffnung überzeugt ihn, zu bleiben. Eine Weile später war John nicht in der Lage, ein Auto anzuschließen, als er und Dwight ihre Suche fortsetzten. John beschließt schließlich, Dwight von dem Brief zu erzählen, den er gefunden hat. Er gibt ihm Sherrys Brief und entschuldigt sich, als Dwight aus dem Truck steigt. Nachts entschuldigt sich John erneut bei Dwight, weil er Sherrys Brief versteckt hat. Dwight gibt zu, dass er versteht, warum er es getan hat und sagt, dass er trotz Sherrys Bitte nicht aufgeben will. John stimmt zu und Dwight verspricht, ihn bis Juni zurückzubekommen. "Ist da draußen irgendjemand?" In einem Rückblick schalten John und die Gruppe abwechselnd das Radio ein und versuchen vergebens, sich an Fremde zu wenden, die möglicherweise Hilfe benötigen. In der Gegenwart suchen er und Dwight verzweifelt nach einem Auto auf einem verlassenen Parkplatz. Er schafft es dann, ein Auto heiß zu verkabeln und sie verlassen es. Eine Weile später bleibt das Auto stehen, was Dwight vorschlägt ist zu Fuß weiterzugehen, weil das Benzin schlecht läuft. June strahlt John aus und verspricht, ihn zu holen, aber er sagt ihr, dass sie es nicht tun soll, und verspricht ihr, in das Flugzeug zu steigen, ob er es zurück schafft oder nicht. Er gesteht seine Liebe zu ihr und sagt, sie sei sein Lebensgrund und er möchte, dass sie auch einen Lebensgrund hat. John entdeckt plötzlich eine andere Nachricht von Sherry auf einem Baum und stellt fest, dass Sherry Dwight möglicherweise mehr als ihre Nachrichten hinterlassen hat und fragt ihn, wie weit er Sherrys Auto denkt. Einige Zeit später fahren John und Dwight an den Infizierten in Sherrys Van vorbei, als die Gruppe auf das Flugzeug zuläuft. Jeder schafft es sicher im Flugzeug, während eine Rauchwolke aus dem Atomkraftwerk die Landebahn füllt. Strand und Al heben ab und schaffen es ins Freie. In der Luft sagt June John, dass sie nicht gehen wollte und er tröstet sie. John sagt June dann, er habe Angst, er würde nie wieder mit ihr sprechen und möchte keinen weiteren Moment verschwenden. Er formt eine Bonbonverpackung zu einem Ring, kniet sich vor June und macht ihr einen Antrag. Sie sagt fröhlich ja und die beiden küssen sich. In dieser Nacht braust das Flugzeug auf die dunkle Landebahn zu, während Wendell in letzter Sekunde die Lichter repariert, damit das Flugzeug endlich landen kann. John trifft sich glücklich mit dem Rest der Gruppe und lernt Daniel kennen. Plötzlich meldet sich eine Frau im Radio bei Morgan und fragt, ob das sein Flugzeug sei, das über ihm fliegt. Sie hat seine Kisten gesehen und möchte seine Hilfe. Die Kommunikation wird unterbrochen, als Logan das Signal unterbricht und sagt, dass sie sich unterhalten müssen. Er hält in einem alten Lastwagen, während alle ihre Waffen auf ihn richten. "Kanal 4" Einige Zeit später bildeten John und die Gruppe einen Konvoi, der durch Texas reiste, um anderen zu helfen und sie einzuladen, sich ihrer Gemeinde anzuschließen, und zusätzliche Außenposten errichtete, um die Überlebenden zu rekrutieren, die sich über Funk an sie wandten. In einem Interview von Althea erklärt John, dass die Gruppe reich ist, weil sie über Fähigkeiten verfügt, die sie einsetzen, um Bedürftigen zu helfen, was sie besser macht als andere Menschen. John begleitet Morgan dann zu einem Haus, um jemandem namens Tess zu helfen. Sie sagt ihnen, dass sie darauf wartet bis ihr Ehemann mit den Asthma-Medikamenten ihres Sohnes zurückkommt, werde aber wegen der Landminen nicht nach draußen kommen. Morgan sagt Tess, dass sie die Erfahrung aufzeichnen, damit sie zukünftigen Überlebenden beweisen können, dass sie legitim sind. Tess erklärt, dass sie das Haus seit Beginn der Apokalypse nicht mehr verlassen hat und Morgan verspricht, dort zu bleiben, bis ihr Ehemann zurückkehrt. John sagt Althea, dass es Sinn macht, dass Morgan sich wegen seiner Verluste so sehr für dieses Mutter-Sohn-Szenario einsetzt. Er erwähnt auch, dass er und Morgan den Rücken freihalten. Mit der Zeit brechen mehr Infizierte durch den Zaun und werden sofort von den Landminen in die Luft gesprengt. June strahlt dann John und die Gruppe aus, um zu enthüllen, dass Tess's Ehemann gestorben ist. Als Morgan den Sohn aus dem Haus schreien hört, rennt er durch den Hof, um ihn zu holen. Althea sagt ihm jedoch, er solle einige Zentimeter von der Veranda sich nicht bewegen, nachdem er eine Landmine unter seinem Fuß entdeckt hat. John und Luciana gesellen sich zu ihm, als Alicia, Strand und June mit dem Inhalator eintreffen. John sieht zu, wie Morgan Tess strahlt, dass sie den Inhalator haben, aber sie muss nach draußen kommen, um ihn zu holen. Dann bringt er die Nachricht, dass ihr Ehemann tot ist und sie die Medizin holen muss. Sie behauptet unter Tränen, dass ihr Ehemann immer noch da draußen ist. Al weist Morgan an, wie er in der Mine navigieren soll, auf der er steht. John gibt Morgan einen Schraubenzieher. Er grabt herum, um an die Sicherung zu gelangen. Morgan bereitet sich darauf vor, den Schlagbolzen zu ziehen, bis Tess ihn zum Stoppen bringt. Sie kommt endlich aus ihrem Haus und gibt zu, dass ihr Mann nicht zurückkommt. Sie gibt ihm eine Wäscheklammer. Morgan sagt Althea und den anderen sagt, sie sollen sich in Sicherheit bringen. Er nimmt erfolgreich seinen Fuß von der Mine und sobald er außer Reichweite ist, explodiert sie. Morgan kehrt zurück, um Tess und ihrem Sohn den Inhalator zu geben. John und die Gruppe gestehen dann, dass sie stolz sind, dass die Frau zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren herausgetreten ist, um ihnen zu helfen, und dass sie da waren, um ihr zu helfen. In dieser Nacht essen John und die Gruppe zusammen. Dann fragt Al die Gruppe, was jeder möchte, und John möchte die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen. Das Band endet damit, dass sich alle an zukünftige Überlebende wenden, um anderen zu helfen. "Das Ewige Licht" John und der Konvoi schlugen ihr Lager auf einem Feld auf, um sich für die Nacht auszuruhen. Am nächsten Tag gibt Sarah zu, dass ihnen das Benzin ausgeht, und June schlägt vor, eine Versorgungsmission zu absolvieren, um mehr zu finden. John und June diskutieren dann, was zu tun ist, wenn Logan sie finden, als Dwight die Gruppe informiert, dass eine Person fehlt. Nach einer Weile strahlt Charlie June aus, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie weggelaufen ist, weil sie es satt hatte, sich ständig zu bewegen. Sie zeigt, wo sie ist und bittet sie, Autobatterien mitzubringen. Einige Zeit später kommen John und June mit der Batterie und Jacob dankt ihnen, dass sie die ewige Flamme angezündet haben. Charlie bittet sie, Jacob bei der Reparatur seines Zauns zu helfen und sie stimmen zu. John bietet Jacob ein Karamellbonbon an und Jacob schenkt ihm einen Yarmulke. John und June sagen Charlie dann, dass es Zeit ist, ins Lager zu gehen, als sie Jacob vorschlägt, dass die Gruppe dort mit ihm leben könnte. Plötzlich strahlt Sarah sie über Logans Crew aus und June sagt, dass sie auf dem Weg sind. Sie gehen nach draußen und sehen alle Infizierte aus dem verschlossenen Gebäude vor ihnen und gehen wieder rein. Jacob nimmt sie auf das Dach und erklärt, dass er und seine Gemeinde zu Beginn der Apokalypse im Tempel verschanzt hatten. Er erklärt, dass er gegangen ist, um Vorräte zu sammeln, und als er zurückkam, waren alle tot. John und June klettern hinunter und bauen mit einer Leiter eine Brücke zwischen den Autos, um den Infizierten auszuweichen. Als sie ihre letzte Leiterbrücke erreichen, gibt das Tor nach und sie werden auf einem Auto gefangen. June sagt Charlie, dass es nur einen Ausweg gibt, aber Charlie weigert sich, den Platz aufzugeben. Sie unterhält sich jedoch mit Jacob und gibt schließlich nach, sodass er einen Horn benutzt und die Infizierten in den Tempel lockt. John und June schließen die Türen ab, als Jacob und Charlie nach draußen fliehen. John und die Gruppe fahren dann zu Dwight und Sarahs Standort in Al's SWAT-Truck und bewahren sie vor der Konfrontation mit Logans Crew. Später entschuldigt sich Charlie dafür, dass sie weggelaufen ist, aber June sagt, der perfekte Ort sei noch da draußen. Jacob sagt, das nennt man Glauben und er wird sich nach dem umsehen, was er will. John spricht dann mit Dwight über Logans Crew. "Care-Pakete" John und June fahren in Richtung Tank Town, um Logan und seine Crew zu konfrontieren. Unterwegs werden sie von Alicia kontaktiert, die ihnen mitteilt, dass möglicherweise jemand Hilfe benötigt, sie jedoch gezwungen sind, weiter auf die Ölplattformen zu fahren. Sobald sie ankommen, positionieren sie sich auf einem Hügel. John schießt aus der Ferne auf das Untoten-Karussell und Funk Logan an, dass er es besser nicht versuchen sollte, aber Logan sagt, dass John blufft und, weißt, dass sie nicht den Mut haben, ihn umzubringen. Nachts erschießt John ankommende Infizierte, aber einige schaffen es, von der Klippe zu fallen und zu kriechen, was ein Feuer verursacht. Er und June geben Deckfeuer für ihre Gefährten, als Jacob, Annie und Tess eintreffen, um zu helfen. Später helfen John und der Rest, die verbleibenden Infizierten zu töten und das Feuer zu kontrollieren. Am nächsten Morgen treffen sich John und der Rest der Gruppe wieder mit Logan, bis Doris und die anderen sie mit vorgehaltener Waffe festhalten. Er fordert alle auf, ihre Waffen niederzulegen und erklärt, wie er Claytons Botschaft schließlich fortsetzen will. Plötzlich werden Logan und seine Crew von Virginia und ihrer Gruppe aus der Ferne bösartig erschossen. John hört dann zu, als Virginia verrät, dass sie sie beobachtet hat und schlägt vor, dass sie sich gegenseitig helfen könnten. Sie kann ihnen Dinge anbieten, die sie wollen, um die Ölfelder am Laufen zu halten. Sie lehnen ab, also befiehlt sie ihren Leuten, sich darauf vorzubereiten, sie zu töten. Luciana bietet an zu bleiben, um ihnen zu helfen, Benzin zu machen, wenn sie den Rest gehen lässt und Virginia zustimmt. John und die Gruppe sind dann gezwungen, den Ort zu verlassen. "Kanal 5" John und der Rest der Karawane fahren weiter und sind immer noch auf der Suche nach einem festem Zuhause. In der Nacht tötet Dwight einen Infizierten, der aus einer der ursprünglichen westlichen Städte kommt und John schlägt vor, dass dies die Siedlung sein könnte, nach der sie gesucht haben. Plötzlich ruft Charlie nach June, um Grace zu helfen, die ohnmächtig geworden ist. John denkt darüber nach, wie kurz das Leben sein kann und bittet June heimlich, ihn zu heiraten, sobald sie in Humbug's Gulch sind. Am nächsten Tag stoppt der Konvoi seinen LKW, weil er zu schwer ist, um eine Brücke zu überqueren. Die Drähte fangen an zu reißen, also weist Morgan alle an, die Brücke ohne die Autos zu überqueren. Plötzlich fährt Virginia vor und bietet Hilfe an, erklärt, dass sie ihnen gefolgt ist und nicht glauben kann, dass sie zusätzliche Ressourcen verwendet haben, um Grace zu helfen. Jedoch hört niemand auf Virgina und sie befiehlt ihren Leuten, ihre Gewehre in die Luft zu schießen, damit eine nahe Herde sie findet. Sie erinnert sie daran, ihr einen Schrei zu geben und fährt davon. John und alle arbeiten hastig daran, die Ressourcen über die Brücke zu transportieren, während Morgan, Strand und Al die Infizierten soweit wie möglich aufzuhalten. Als mehr kommen, ist Morgan gezwungen, alle über die Brücke zu schicken. Tom stolpert, während er aufzeichnet, wie der Truck durch die Brücke fällt. Er lacht über sein Glück, bis auch die Brücke unter ihm zusammenbricht. Später ruhen sich John und die anderen am Straßenrand aus, bevor Morgan der Gruppe sagt, dass sie weitermachen sollen und Janis sagt, dass es das ist, was Tom gewollt hätte. Sie lassen ihre und Autos und den Lastwagen stehen und machen sich zu Fuß auf den Weg. Auf ihrem Weg fragt John Jacob, ob er Hochzeiten macht und er sagt, dass er es könne. Morgan lauscht und schlägt vor, es nicht zu einem Geheimnis zu machen, sondern eine große Sache daraus zu machen, um der Gruppe Hoffnung zu geben. John stimmt zu und bittet Morgan, sein Trauzeuge zu sein. Einige Zeit später findet die Gruppe eine Werbetafel für den Ort. Später erreichen sie Humbug's Gulch, sehen aber, dass sie von Infizierten völlig überrannt ist. Die Gruppe diskutiert ihren nächsten Schritt. John und die anderen hören dann zu als Morgan Virginia um Hilfe bittet. "Am Ende" John und der Rest der Karawane Überlebenden liegen entlang außerhalb von Humbug's Gulch als Morgan Kontakte mit Virginia um Hilfe. Nach einer Weile kommt Dwight mit einigen Pferden an und erklärt, wenn sie am Leben sind, muss es Wasser in der Nähe geben. Sie streiten sich darüber, ob sie bleiben sollen oder nicht und entscheiden sich schließlich dafür, zu bleiben, wo sie sich mit den Infizierten und Virginia befassen werden. John und eine Gruppe brechen den Zaun auf und benutzen die Pferde, um die riesige Herde zum Hinterhalt von Virginia zu führen und ihre Vorräte zu holen, während der Rest in die Schlucht zieht. Auf der Straße wird Dwight schnell von Infizierten umgeben und muss vom Pferd springen, während die Infizierten es verschlingen. Dwight rennt weg, aber Morgan folgt ihm und holt ihn schließlich ein. John und der Rest führen die Herde in den Fluss, während Morgan und Dwight verstecken sich in den Büschen. Die Gruppe kehrt dann in die Schlucht zurück, wo Al ihnen die Leichen der Menschen zeigt, die Virginia getötet hat. Sie besteht darauf, dass sie im Kampf gegen Virginia sterben, aber Alicia will sich wehren. Morgan will nur sicherstellen, dass alle überleben und erinnert sie daran, dass sie trotz ihres Versagens immer noch einen Unterschied in der Welt gemacht haben und dass sie ihr Leben weiter führen sollten. Später heiraten John und June in einer Kapelle in der Stadt. Sie tauschen Gelübde und Küsse aus, während der Rest der Gruppe voller Hoffnung zuschaut. Plötzlich treffen Virginia und ihre Pioniere in Al's SWAT-Truck ein, um die Gruppe in verschiedene Siedlungen zu bringen. In dieser Nacht wird die Gruppe getrennt und vertrieben. John erzählt June, dass er sie liebt, da sie getrennt und in verschiedenen Autos untergebracht werden.